


short beards are for fun

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Beard burns, Blowjobs, Carpet Burns, M/M, because kun is a natural sub, very slightly kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: leo has shaved his beard short and this is why





	short beards are for fun

**Author's Note:**

> i've had a long hiatus because of school. i'm slowly coming back now to my other fic commitments. i've been stress writing porn on tumblr and posting one of them. but there's more if you want to check out my [fic tag](https://leo-is-my-daddy.tumblr.com/tagged/nani%20writes)

There’s a muted sense of euphoria in the team. No one can be really all that happy because this is not the platform that matters. But they worked to getehr as a team - they were great and for that a few drinks were had, a light cheery atmosphere between them all.

By the end of the night, Kun is pleasantly buzzed - in the mood to suck dick or you know - whatever works.

There’s a light buzzing noise when he gets in the room and his heart skips a beat because they don’t bring  _those_  to national camp anymore. But it’s not a vibrator as kun  ~~hopes~~ thinks, he follows the sound to the bathroom - to Leo, that’s right that bastard had disappeared early - and a clipper buzzing on the sink while Leo is staring at his reflection contemplatively.

Kun gasps, ‘your face’

Leo smiles, running a hand through his much shorter beard, ‘what about it?’

‘I can see it.’ Kun says blinking stupidly, he loved the beard, loved how it tickled ever so lightly against his chest but he can’t complain about seeing more of Leo’s face. With the undercut and the tight beard Leo just looks so  _clean,_ perhaps a little boyish but not prepubescent.   
  
He likes it.

He runs his hands through Leo’s beard, comes across Leo’s fingers. Leo threads them together and pulls him in, catching him in a hug. Leo’s warmth feels like an indulgence, being able to just look at him, stand like this; chest to chest, hip to hip.

He can see the kiss coming from a mile away, Leo’s lashes getting bigger and bigger, his breath stronger against his cheek, but the soft velvety inside of Leo’s mouth still surprises him. They avoid doing this before games - its difficult retrospectively, when they do finally touch and it feels like he’s been starving but otherwise its easy, it’s easy being Leo’s best friend.

They keep kissing as Leo maneuvers them outside the bathroom, he expects to be pushed against the covers but Leo only tugs off his shirt before pushing down on his shoulders until he’s kneeling on the floor. Kun looks up at Leo, rolls his eyes but doesn’t really mind - they both know how much Kun loves sucking Leo’s dick. But Leo stops him when he scrambles for his shorts. 

Leo pushes him back onto the carpeted floor, it’s soft but prickles slightly against his back, especially when Leo drags him against it while pulling off his shorts. Leo runs his hands down Kun’s chest, murmuring praises about Kun’s body. Kun isn’t a stranger to how beautiful he is but coming from Leo it feels unbelievable. Leo is the most beautiful thing Kun’s ever seen.

Leo starts by kissing him, still fully clothed he presses into Kun’s naked body and Kun’s toes curl from the sensation, from feeling so very exposed. Leo moves down. kissing and rubbing his prickly beard against him, he gasps when it brushes against his over sensitized nipple. Leo bites down on them pulling lightly with his teeth and Kun can’t help arching into it. But he doesn’t linger, he keeps moving down until Leo is between is legs, where Kun’s thighs are the softest and just grazes his cheek against them.

Kun moans at the slight sting of Leo’s beard - no longer soft and downy- against his tender skin. Leo is incessant, kissing him again and again, rubbing his face all across Kun’s thighs until Kun is leaking copiously without a single touch to his actual cock.

Leo finally relents, when Kun is near sobbing, going down on Kun properly, Kun’s toes curls at the prickle of Leo’s chin against his balls. Thankfully, Leo is no longer teasing, sucking with cheeks hollowed out, moving fast up and down Kun’s cock until Kun is throbbing - his entire being seems to shake from the force of his orgasm and a couple of drops falls across Leo’s eyelids. Leo laughs, he  _loves_ it when Kun loses control like this.

Leo looks at him and his eyes darken, ‘oh cariño,’ he says across a sigh. Kun’s legs feel like jelly but he still lets Leo pull him up and towards the bathroom. Kun gasps when he sees his reflection, Leo pressed behind him with the hungriest look he’s seen in a while.

‘look at yourself.’

Kun does. He looks like he’s been rubbed  _raw._ He’s red and pink all over, but its the worst around his thighs. Leo is kissing his back and Leo’s shirt stings against his back-

_carpet burns that little shit._

But Leo looks so far gone, gently thrusting against his buttocks, caressing the inside of his thighs tenderly.

‘I’m going to fuck you here, okay? where you can watch us.’ And Kun can only nod as Leo pushes him against the sink, and rubs his cock against his hole -too dry to open up just yet.

Kun braces himself, watching his reflection in the mirror, wanton and debauched, ‘Fuck me, Leo’


End file.
